Bonereader
Bonereader is inspired by an idea from the inspiration box! Appearance Bonereader is a wiry thin Nightwing with plain black and grey scales. Her wings are a dark grey and have very few dull silver scales scattered on them. Her eyes are green and have a bright glint to them. Her front claws are blackened with ash and have minor burn scars. Her tail is long and whip thin. She wears an old dragon skull which obscures her face and is never seen without it. Around her neck is a small bag which contains some small bones and marbles. She also wears a silver earring on her left ear. Personality Despite her age, she still has the energy and passion of a young dragon. She is remarkably odd in every sense of the word. She speaks strangely and often in riddles. She is enthusiastic about her trade and is eager to find a worthy apprentice to pass her skills on to. Despite this, however, she is picky and gets quickly frustrated when others do not understand her. She can brush off doubts from skeptics for the most part but if they persistently bother her, she will chase them out and claim to curse them. She has little interest in traditional treasure and usually demands payment in small odd trinkets or items of personal value to the client. It isn't really known what she does with these or why she collects them. History Bonereader's backstory is a mystery in and of itself but there are a few tidbits of info that are clear. She spent much of her time on the old NightWing island in her younger years, honing her craft. She claims she was hatched under two full moons during the reign of Darkstalker although this is most likely an exaggeration. She says an old NightWing prophet, the last of a society of prophets who used to advise the queen, raised her and taught her the ways of reading bones, flames, plants, and the stars to know the future. The skull on her head was passed down from him and she says it's an ancient relic from a powerful NightWing prophet from before the days of the Scorching that it will concentrate and enhance her powers. She began travelling and offering her services once she completed her training and her mentor died when she was 20. Powers It is debated whether or not Bonereader actually has any powers or is and old crazy con artist. Some of her customers claim her prophecies, while confusing and poetic, have come true for them. Others say she's a fraud who plays with dragon's hopes and fears to make them think she is a prophet. There are different prophecy reading services she provides. Bone Reading Her specialty and namesake, this service has her clients ask her what of their future they wish to know. She then has them pick a bone from her collection for her. She takes the selected bone and throws it into a ceremonial fire. She observes how the bone cracks, the way the fire moves and reacts, and the remains of the bones once the fire dies. She uses this information to tell what sort of events will unfold in the client's future and tells them her interpretation. Stargazing This service takes longer to get results but she claims can see farther into the future. She only gives this reading to a group of 2-7 dragons, such as friends or families. Her reasoning is that getting information about any one dragon is nigh impossible from so many stars and futures. This process has her fly to the highest secluded vantage point nearby and observe the stars on a clear night until dawn. If it's too cloudy, she will either reschedule or drop the request altogether (no refunds!). Marbles This service uses marbles to represent the client and any five dragons in their life. She breathes smoke over them and rolls them across a small carpet. She predicts how relations between these dragons will go from where the marbles roll, how they hit eachother, and where they land in relation to eachother. Crystal Ball Her only free service. She says this is because results are more unclear and it's a much simpler procedure. She has the client breathe fire over an odd crystal sphere. She interprets the way the light and heat interacts with the many facets in it to provide an idea of the client's near future. Charms If a client is concerned about how to change, avoid, or lessen misfortune in their futures or otherwise ask for help in a certain aspect of their life, Bonereader will offer to give a charm. These are typically small baubles like rings, wooden or bone carvings, satchels of herbs, small prey item skulls, and amulets. Of course, she requires payment for anything she gives. Trivia * Starchaser is her great niece, although neither even know the other exists. Category:Characters Category:NightWings Category:Non-Binary Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (bpdstanley)